heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonothon Starsmore/sheet
Skills * Music/Performance - High - Jonothon has been playing the electric guitar since he was little, and he has serious talent. He used to be a pretty good singer too, but has since lost his voice (pun intended). He still plays. He still composes. He is a fan of punk rock more than most other genres, and listens a great deal to bands like The Clash and the Dead Kennedys. * Combat - Medium - A necessity of the times. Since Jono started attending Xavier's Institute, several of his classes (by choice) have involved combat training, survival training, etc... He is no martial artist (actually he is more of a brawler), but he is quick, savvy and can hold his own in a crisis. In a strike team, he would be one of the "heavy-hitters" - especially given his power-set. * Athletics - High - Partly for the enjoyment (or necessity) of it, and partly for the need to "get away", Jonothon indulges in regular jogs/runs. He would be out in the field, playing sports with other students, much more often if he did not have so much trouble getting along with them (besides, his favourite sports are British football, pool, cricket, darts, and brawling - and he only gets to play pool and darts regularly now. Officially, anyway). He exercises daily. * Wit - High - Take a quick wit and give it the ability to "sting" others in their minds - with accompanying images and impressions only thought can convey - and you have... Jonothon Starsmore. As ironic (and not-funny, not to him) as it is, he "has a mouth on him" and he is not afraid of using it - against students, against teachers, against anti-mutant protesters, against poor motorists, against the "denizens" of the Massachusetts Academy and their Faculty... you name it. * Streetwise - Medium - Despite coming from a "respectable" family, Jonothon has much rather preferred the "street-scene" amongst other young people who are similarly inclined. He knows his way around London - but London is a long way away - and has made it a "mission" of his to become just as familiar with New York. He can handle himself. * Bike Riding - High - How else is a rebellious teenager supposed to have any freedom when he wants it? While Jonothon spends some time doing up his eventual "dream motorcycle", he has regular bike (BMX) for getting around, and he is quite talented at navigating a city (at high speed) on it. * Cultured - Medium - Before moving to the States, Jonothon attended a particularly "well-to-do" school, selected by his parents. One might not realise it to look at him, but he takes keen interest in current events, the arts, social sciences, literature... There's something of a poet hiding somewhere inside Jonothon Starsmore. A lot of Punks and Goths are smart, educated and highly opinionated about politics, social ethics... all sorts of things. Jono is no exception. * Leadership Potential - Starsmore has displayed on a number of occasions the willingness to put himself between others and danger. He has also been the one to step up and bond with people - who otherwise might have remained alone and vulnerable - and bring them into "the fold". His behaviour in both cases displays his potential for leadership someday... providing he can get over his bad attitude in other areas (or in general). Powers and Abilities Psionic Biokinesis - Superhuman - Within Jonothon Starsmore burns a limitless fire so powerful, he can barely contain himself. It is not a "literal" fire, but of pure psionic energy that he can control (he's... still learning that part). There is solid evidence to say that the biokinetic 'storm' is Jonothon Starsmore. He is a being of pure psychic energy that manifests itself as "fire". His, in fact, body is just an outer shell, and despite the tests that have been done (at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning), he is still not sure how his physiology works. (For example, there is blood in the veins and arteries in his extremities - but not his chest. The biokinetic furnace that burns inside him seems to propel blood along, giving him something like a circulatory system, even though he doesn't actually need a circulatory system). * Biokinetic Flame - Superhuman - Starsmore is able to project his psionic energy in a variety of different ways - these include: concussive blasts (force instead of heat), incandescent blasts (the reverse), and even fine lasers that can disintegrate matter on a molecular level, and/or react with objects to cause them to explode. His potential energy-output is enormous... and that is often more of a serious problem than an asset. The consistency, heat and shape of Starsmore's "flame" seem only limited by his level of control (and imagination, too). It should be noted that his powers are very difficult to manage: just because he is (technically) capable of doing vast amounts of damage, doesn't mean he can afford to risk it. Holding himself in check is much, much harder than letting himself go. * Latent Flight - If Jono could realise more control over his biokinetic flame, he could put it to other uses. In theory he knows this. In practice... well that's another matter. One such possibility, however, is flight. At this point in time, it is not something he can manage, but he has time to learn some new tricks... Telepathy - Superhuman - Jono cannot speak. He has no mouth (or larynx, or lungs for that matter). He communicates entirely via projection telepathy. His range is not very far (earshot, basically), but it is not inhibited by walls or other objects. He may learn someday to extend his range, as having a psychic power limited by physical hearing distance is more of a mental block on Jono's part. He can direct his "voice" to be heard by just one person, or project to everyone in a room around him. He does have some limited receptive telepathy - and thoughts deliberately directed at him will register. He cannot scan minds, or control them. * Psionic Blast - Superhuman - Described as a "psionic howl from the grave." Jono doesn’t have to use his more... explosive powers to do damage. His ability to blast someone's mind with psychic energy is no less powerful. Think of it as a "scream" that buffets, or rends the mind - inducing intense pain, and potentially unconsciousness or even death. This is not technically another power (compared to his biokinetic flame); it is simply another application of the same flame. Jono is the flame, and thus every use of his powers (in a way) is an extension of himself. * Illusion-Casting - With the ability to project thoughts, Jono can project images as well - illusions. This is often easier (much easier) than trying to "speak" with his mind (a picture speaks a thousand words, after all). He can manage more complex illusions, but they are generally hazy and fleeting. He has a long way to go before he can fool someone with illusions. At best (in battle) he can distract someone, or frighten them. Limited Invulnerability - Jono is actually very difficult to kill (generally speaking). He can be knocked about (or knocked out), blown into a building... and barely suffer a scratch. If a bullet (or something else) were to pierce the containment shirt he wears, the "back-blast" would do more harm to the one who shot/stabbed him, rather than Jono himself. His powers afford him some protection, reinforcing the "shell" he still has (his body). Despite the fact that his first manifestation blew out his chest and half his face, he appears immune to the harmful effects of his abilities: meaning, the rest of him doesn't follow suit and burn up too (resulting in his death). This may have something to do with Jono himself, as he does have limited control over his molecular structure of his bio-flame. (In other words, losing the "shell" - his body - wouldn't be the end of him). * Self-Sustaining - The psychic furnace inside of Jono sustains him. Completely. It is limitless energy. He has no need to ever eat, drink, sleep or breathe. He can survive in the cold vacuum of space just fine (except that that would be very lonely). Jono is resistant to psychic attacks (how does one attack a mind when that mind is a living inferno?), but not immune. The real danger for him would be to have his bio-flame snuffed out somehow, or drained (he does become mentally exhausted in between strenuous uses of his power). Perhaps, if his body were totally de-constituted he might lose the ability to interact with other people (in a "normal" way) forever... which leads to the next point: * Limited/Latent Regeneration - If Jono's powers were to consume him, they would not kill him (at least, that is the theory). If he lost the shell, he would merely transform (hence the argument: he is immune to his own powers). There is also evidence to suggest that his powers grant him a limited form of regeneration/healing ("limited" only by his lack of control). In time - and in theory - he may learn to reconstitute "the shell", thus restoring his body to normal... But that may not happen for a long time; it is merely a statistical possibility. Assume, for the moment, a bullet could damage him: a shot to the arm (or leg) would bleed (and hurt), and therefore clot and heal. A bullet to the chest would disintegrate in the fire. But neither would kill him. Specials * Immortality - Given that Starsmore is a being of pure psionic energy contained (mostly) within a human shell, he is immortal. The "experts" (i.e. scientists/teachers - Charles Xavier himself), at the Institute are unsure if Jono will continue aging, or if his body will stay in the image of "youth" for eternity, or if he will someday lose the body and exist as only energy. Whatever "shape" his immortality takes, he is still immortal - and he doesn't quite realise this, yet. * Family Matters - Like it or not, Jono has a family - the students and teachers of Xavier's, and Generation X. He has had to fight for their safety before, and he will do it again. He may not admit it, but he cares for them - and he knows they care for him. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Xavier's Institute - The school takes care of just about everything Jono needs, and that includes uniforms etc for when he has to defend himself and his friends, the Gen-Xers. * Containment Shirt - He has a few of these. The "shirt" is a single garment that is usually a glossy black, and looks like bandages wound about his chest, neck and the lower half of his face. Whatever the shirt is made of, it is capable of containing the biokinetic storm raging inside Jono's body. He can pull the shirt down in order to "access" his powers - whether just a little, or all the way down to expose his chest-cavity. If he only exposes his lower jaw, he somewhat resembles a human dragon. * Family Money - The Starsmores are not rich, but they are "well off". Jonothon's parents know where he is (and more or less approve of it), and provide him with an allowance regularly deposited into his bank account. Since he is not exactly in a position to say no, he lets them help support him (even if he hardly speaks to them; a phone conversation would be only one-way, anyway). Flaws and Drawbacks * Sore Spot - Jonothon Starsmore does not like being a mutant (he calls himself a monster, if that's any indication). His attitude costs him a lot of friends, and a lot of the control he could have over his powers. He is a teenage boy with a gaping hole in his chest... and an even bigger chip on his shoulder. To be fair, he has good reason to be upset: he cannot speak, cannot sing (he loved singing), cannot kiss a girl, cannot enjoy a good meal (or a bad one)... You get the picture. * Sore Thumb - If Jono does not want to attract a great deal of attention when he leaves the campus, then he needs to wear a containment shirt (a shirt specifically designed to cover the lower part of his jaw as well as his chest). His powers are big in the pyrotechnics department, so using them draws even more attention. Without the shirt, or some other form of coverings, he is a walking beacon-fire. * Holding Back - Other mutants might struggle with the notion of doing more (more damage, more healing, more mind-reading, etc...) but Jono struggles with the opposite. Because his potential damage-output (psychic, kinetic, or temperature-wise) is so huge, he has to deal with trying not to "overdo it". * Poor Control - This applies to all of Jono's powers in general; he has very poor control. Granted, he can still do some impressive things, but his potential is far greater. Even if he never realises his full potential, he could use a lot more training and experience - not to mention, an attitude adjustment. * No Voice - Although Jono has the means to compensate for his inability to speak (telepathy), it is not always effective. He cannot share a phone (or even a video-link) conversation with someone, as he would not be able to make himself 'heard' over such distance. He would require a comm-link capable of translating thought into an audible signal. Relationships * Katherine Pryde - Jonothon has no time for Kitty Pryde (well, maybe a little). True, she is the "field team leader" for Generation X, but that doesn't mean he makes it easy on her. * Jubilation Lee - Jono and Jubilee have something of an understanding. Perhaps it is because they have both spent time on the streets, "rejects of the System", or because they both have powers that frequently get out of control - with explosive results. Perhaps both. They do not behave as typical "friends", but they are friends - or at the very least, two people comfortable enough with each other to exchange any number of insults, quips, jibes and "comments" without taking or giving serious offense. * Jean Grey - Authority figure. Instant dislike. Then again... she is relatively "down to earth" and cares about the students. Jono can appreciate that. He has fought alongside her, and that has helped improve his attitude... a bit. * Scott Summers - Cannot stand the guy. At all. "Mr. Summers" has actually be a lot of help in teaching Jonothon to direct and manage his biokinetic flame blasts... but he still does not like him. Scott is Headmaster of the Mansion, and he acts like it. He is a thorn in Jono's side, and Jono has made it his business to return the favour. * Alex Summers - The "Other Summers". No, Jono does not like him either. Alex (like his brother) is a great ally to have in the field, but there is just something about the Summers brothers (A.K.A. Sunshine and Springtime) that rubs Jono up the wrong way. * Logan - Jono mouths off to Logan as well... but he thinks Logan actually likes it. The "Wolverine" is also one of the few people who could tell Jono to "shut up", and have him do just that. More or less. When it comes to field/survival/combat training, Jonothon prefers Logan's style of teaching more than Scott Summers (i.e. while he hates being called "kid" it beats being treated as a "cadet"). * Charles Xavier - A leader Jonothon actually respects. He would be loath to admit it, but Xavier did help him out of a difficult situation and gave him a home, a purpose - and even hope. That has made a difference in Jonothon. The only thing he dislikes about the Professor is his optimism regarding an eventual peace between "human and mutant". Jono is not so optimistic - but he is willing to give it a go (it's the least he can do to repay Xavier's kindness). * The Hellions - Jonothon dislikes all of them (to some degree or another). The students/graduates of the Massachusetts Academy generally look/act like the same spoiled rich-kids Jonothon learned to despise back in London. Characters with Rels Set Joshua Foley: No matter how often Josh trains with him, Josh cannot get over the deep unease he feels near Chamber. Chamber's psionically-activated state does not 'feel' even close to right to Josh and it makes his skin crawl. He does his best to hide his reaction, both because Chamber has never said a bad word to him and because he does not want to add fuel to the fire of those who will not forget his anti-mutant past. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets